


디노!

by chanshua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Baby Lee Chan | Dino, Cute Lee Chan | Dino, DINO나라, Kpop's Future, Lee Chan | Dino is a Little Shit, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, Love, M/M, Mentioned Lee Chan | Dino, some of the most used "dino" tags are also omega/female/kid/jealous/asexual/etc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanshua/pseuds/chanshua
Summary: "chan chan!""chan."dino dino dino, "chan?"





	디노!

**Author's Note:**

> https://soundcloud.com/pledis_seventeen/seventeen-mixtape-vol13-0zero-dino
> 
> <3
> 
> https://soundcloud.com/pledis_seventeen/seventeen-mixtape-vol15-the-real-thing-dino

dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino. dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino, dino dino dino dino dino. dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino. dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino, dino dino dino dino dino dino dino. dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino.

dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino. dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino. dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino. dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino.

dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino "chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan, chan chan chan chan. chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan." dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino.

dino dino, "chan chan chan chan chan chan, chan," dino dino dino dino.

dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino, _dino_ dino dino dino dino dino dino dino.

dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino. dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino. dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino; dino, dino, dino, dino, dino, dino, dino, dino, dino, dino, dino, dino, dino, dino dino. dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino, dino dino dino dino dino dino dino. dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino. dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino. dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino. dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino.

dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino. dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino. dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino. dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino.

dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino. dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino. dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino.

dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino. dino dino dino dino dino dino dino.

dino dino dino dino, "chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan," dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino.

dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino.

"chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan."

"chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan **chan chan** chan chan chan."

dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino. dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino.

dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino. dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino. dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino. dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino, dino dino dino dino dino dino dino.

dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino. dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino _dino dino dino_ dino dino dino dino dino. dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino.

"chan chan chan chan chan."

"chan chan!"

"chan."

dino dino dino, "chan?"

dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino. dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino. dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino.

dino dino, "chan chan chan chan chan chan, chan," dino dino.

dino "chan chan chan chan chan chan, chan," dino dino dino dino dino dino dino. "chan chan chan chan."

dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino.

dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino, dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino. dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino.

dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino. dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino.

"chan," dino, "chan."

dino dino dino, "c-chan? chan chan..."

"chan!"

dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino.

dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino, dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino. dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino. dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino.

dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino.

dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino.

"chan chan," dino. dino?

dino... "chan, chan~"

dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino.

dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino.

dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino; dino, dino, dino. dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino.

dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino.

dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino. dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino dino.

dino dino dino.

 

"chan. chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan. chan chan chan chan."

"chan chan chan _chan_."

dino, " **chan!** "

**Author's Note:**

> when dino's third solo E/T has an official release, i will add the link in the beginning notes ^^!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (lol) [twitter](https://twitter.com/moonmahou)


End file.
